Naruto: Heir To The Infinity Stones
by St.LouisKing
Summary: After Adam Warlock defeated Thanatos he took the infinity stones. With them he traveled from reality to reality, world to world searching for the one with purest of hearts to wield them. ( I'll continue in beginning of first chapter so they don't cut me off on words. This is a Naruto travel's to fairytale.)
1. Chapter 1

**The first version was taken down for rewriting the ages will be different then in the original anime:**

 **I own nothing besides the changes to the plot and OC if I decide to put any in. The powers of the infinity stones may be a little changed they or changed a lot depending on how I want to write this story I will not be rewriting this again if you don't like it I don't care find something else to read.**

* * *

After Adam Warlock defeated Thanatos he took the infinity stones. With them he traveled from reality to reality, world to world searching for the one with thepurest of hearts to wield them, along with his powers and and knowledge. He would look into the  
/future to see if they would be corrupted by the stones and so far everyone he looked at failed his test...till he found little Naruto.

* * *

Konoha has just survived its greatest tragedy yet, the attack of the nine tailed fox. This great beast was that had appeared out of nowhere had killed a great many people and destroyed many homes. In its final act before it was sealed it took the lives  
/of Minato namakazi the fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina uzumaki.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage had lived through three great ninja wars, was hailed as the professor for mastering one thousand ninjutsu, he was hailed as the god of shinobi for his strength on the battlefield and in politics along with his knowledge  
/of all things ninja. But right now he has never felt older. He has just gotten back from a council meeting where he announced Naruto as the container of the nine tails.

" _Those stupid civilian councilors, praise Minato for his powers in the sealing arts then question and doubt the seal he made,Not adding to the fact that it was reinforced by the death god himself."_ Looking down at the baby on his desk he sighed  
/he didn't know what to do with him if he put him in an orphanage they would neglect and try to kill him.

As he was standing up to take little Naruto to ANBU HQ there was a flash of light that blinded the third and his guards when it died down the third looked to see a man in black and red robes standing in the middle of the room. It also looked like he was  
/holding something with a startSarutobi realized that it was little Naruto.

"NOOOO!" But it was too late with another flash they were gone as he fell into his chair he noticed a note sitting atop his desk:

 _ **Dear Sarutobi**_

 _ **This is Kushina if you are reading this then I'm most likely dead and Naruto was just taken by a man in red and black robes.**_ ' tear stains' _**dont worry I asked him to take him I know how the villagers will treat my son and I don't want that. It pains me to take him away from his birthplace**_ 'tear  
/stains' _**but I can't trust the people that me and Minato grew up with.**_ 'Tear stains' **_as for how I know him he came to me three mouths ago telling me about this day and everything that would happen, at first I didn't believe him but after he told me things that happened at Uzushiogakure_** _ **that only me or my father would know. After that I got paranoid and told him to hide in the chamber when it was time for me to give birth. If you are reading this then everything he said has come true and my baby will be safe.**_ 'Tear  
/stains'

 _ **KUSHINA**_

As Sarutobi read the letter he sighed he knew that if Kushina set this up then but it's never bad to be safe snapping his fingers twice two ANBU appeared kneeling before their leader "Take this to be analyzed I want to know who wrote it and when and I  
/want it on my desk within the week or you will be catching TORA for two mouths." Said Sarutobi stressing the name tora with a shiver the two ninja bowed there heads and quickly went to complete their task.

Sighing he sat back in his chair " _be safe Naruto."_ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**OutsideMagnolia Town**  
 **  
**

In a flash of light we see Adam warlock kneeling with baby Naruto in his arms. Standing up slowly he looks down to see if Naruto was ok, seeing that he was fine he set about integrating five ofstones into Naruto's D.N.A. _(couldn'tthink of away forhim to do that so if any one has any ideas please PM me and I'll explain how he did it in a flashback latter on in the story.)_ the last stone, the soul stone he place in to Naruto's forehead _(the soul stone will still be in his DNA sono one else can use the power of the stones except for Adam and Kushina who are stuck in the soul stone,Adam needed to touch the stone to put his soul into it.)_ useing the fox's healing factor and his control of cosmic energy to integrate and meld it with Naruto'sskull. When he was finished he looked down at his handiwork Naruto's hair had grown longer withred highlights. Seeing the red Adam sighed.

* * *

 **flashback**

 **  
**

 _As Kushina coughed up blood she looked up at the man who warned her about all of this happening "thank you fo-'cough, cough'-for agreeing to keep him safe. I just wish there was some way for me to stay with him." She cried_

 __

 _Adam looked at the sobbing woman before him "~sigh~ there is away technically. You wouldn't be alive but...one of the stones has the power to take the soul and store it in a pocket dimension. The person that wields the stones then has the powers or abilities along with the knowledge of how to use said powers at there disposal. When I fuse the stones with Naruto he will still be able to do this but since he is so young you could control your animated chains from with in the stone to protect him." Explained Adam as he looked at Kushina who had a thoughtful look._

 __

 _Kushina looked at Adam to see if there was any signs that he was Lying to her satisfied that he was telling the truth"I'll do it!"_

 __

 **flashback over**

* * *

As he continued to look at Naruto he saw the soul stone sitting proudly in the middle of the infants forehead. Useing his power he sent a powerful burst to attract someone to his position quickly he touched the green stone and pushed his soul into  
it. With that his body fell down to rest right next to the sleeping child.

 **Inside the stone**

As Adam appeared he saw Kushina asleep on the ground walking over and waking her up"Kushina Naruto's going to need you wake up!" He said urgently as she was waking up he manifested a small portion of the five other stones in young Naruto's D.N.  
they appeared he turned them in to rings for him and Kushina to use to help Naruto. Kushina got reality, power and mind  
Adam got space and time. As Kushina got use to use the small portion of the stones power she had, she and Adam made away using the reality and space stones for them to see all around Naruto. Right in front of Kushina was a pond and in it was an image  
of Naruto

* * *

 **Outside the stone**  
Layla Heartfilia the wife Jude Heartfilia wasn't having the best of days, first her twelveyear old Lucytold her husband she wanted to be a mage and that she didn't want to go into the shipping business, then her husband blames her for their  
daughters actions saying that she put such fantasies into Lucy's head and finally her doctor told her that she couldn't have any more children.

"~sigh~ _now Jude's going to blame me for not giving him a male heir. Why can't my life ever be simple?_ " She thought bitterly walking down the path to her favorite places, a little clearing she found it was surrounded by thick trees with a large  
pond on one side the rest of the field is covered in thick green grass...or at least it _WAS_ all green grass. As she walked in to the field she noticed that there was a crater with dead grass and blackened earth around it.

" _What in the world happened here_?" She thought to he self as she approached the crater she heard what sounded like chains moving around and a baby's laugh. Looking down into the hole the first thingshe noticed was the baby. He had long blonde  
hair that looked like it was made from gold with dark red highlights, a perfect tan,his eyes so blue they would make even the purest sapphire envious. The thing that really got her attention was the green gem set into his forehead.

~clank, clank~ looking around for the sound of metal hitting metal Layla was to slow to stop the chain from wrapping around her an lifting her in to the air. Struggling to be free from the chain that held her captive she didn't notice that she had moved  
till she was right in front of the baby. Now that she was closer she noticed things about the child in front of her like the intelligence in his sapphire blue eyes, and that the chains were coming out the of his back but they seemed to act on their  
own.

"w-w-what is it t-t-that y-y-you want?" Layla stammered out when she felt the chain tightenedaround her.

With out any warninga chain moved up to her chest. With out ripping the clothes she was wearing it freed her breast from her dress.

In a panic she started to struggle again "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she cried out in shock and embarrassment. As the chains tightened around her even more they moved herbare breast to the infants mouth. When she was close enough he clapped down on to  
her nipple and started to suckle drinking the milk that came out.

"You were just hungry!" Layla said now understanding what was going on" _that makes sense there's no telling how long he's been out here or when the last time he ate was."_ She thought. Soon the chains set her down and she was holding the small child  
chains no where in sight."I wonder what your name is little one?" Layla asked aloud. Felling a tap on her shoulder she looked to see a chain following where it was pointing. ' **NARUTO** 'was carved into the ground.

"Well Naruto how would you like for me to be your new mommy,does that sound good? Well no matter you still need someone to raise you so after you finish eating we can head back home and get you introduced to everyone." Layla said as she sat there  
feeding Naruto.

* * *

 **sametime with Lucy**

" _If father won't let me be a wizard I'll just leave and join a guild!"_ Thought Lucy as she packed her bags.

"But what guild should I join?" She asked out loud. Looking around her room her eyes landed on wizard monthly opened to the photo section. Walking over she picked up the magazine slowly a smile crept up her face and with one word she was gone.

"FAIRYTALE!"

 ****

 ****


End file.
